The Sword of Mars
Creation ''' The Sword of Mars was Created by Sanctus during the birth of the Roman Kingdom when he was called Mars by the humans. The Sword is infused with Sanctus' power over Leadership, Generalship, and Fighting. The Sword was created in unison with the Ring Of Sanctus both having almost the same affects on Humans and other Mortal beings. When the Sword and Ring are used by the same person it will grant the beholder immortally and some of Sanctus other powers like his superhuman strength to a lower level to his own. When the sword is held by Sanctus it increases his own powers as it is a piece of him it makes him stronger. '''Names The Sword of Mars has gone through many names in human history such as Sword of Attila, Excalibur and as Durandal. But too the Divine it is feared as the Sanctus' Sword one in which he used to kill four other Divine and injury their Father before being locked away in a tomb under the combined might of the remaining six Divine and their weaked Father. At this moment the sword would be lost and fall into the hands of mankind, first belonging to a young man named Julius Caesar. Beholders Julius Caesar- Before his death Julius would have the Sword in his position welding it at the Battle of Alesia and throughout the Gallic Wars. In fact Julius would weld the weapon throughout his impressive career, leaving it at home the day he died as he believed he was too good for the weapon. Augustus Caesar- Attila- King Arthur- Roland- Accidents The Great Fire of Roma in 64AD The Great Fire of London in 1666 The Great Chicago Fire in 1871 Where A bouts 64BCE- During this year the Sword can be traced to the Roman Capital city of Roma as it is know to be the cause of the great fire of Roma in that very year. 453BCE- Hungary 480-520CE- England 778CE- France 1666CE- London, England. After the great fire of London the Sword would fall into the hand of The Order of The Templar which would move the Sword to York, England to study it. 1667CE until 1870CE- York, England. From the years 1667 until 1870 would reside in The Order of The Templar's research facility to of course research the properties of the Sword and to keep it safe and keep it from causing more harm. 1871CE- Chicago, USA. In 1870 it would be requested that the Sword be moved to another safe house of The Templar Order this time in Chicago, the Sword would arrive in Chicago in 1871 into the hands of the American chapter of The Order which would fail to keep it from causing harm as it caused the Great Fire of Chicago. 1872CE- York, England. After the Great Fire of Chicago every surviving magical artifact that was kept in Chicago would be transferred to York, with the Sword being at the top of the list of items that must made it to York.